Pacto de Amor
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una tarde de Sábado fue donde ambos sellaron su amor para siempre. Advertencia de Loudcest.


Pacto de Amor: **Otro pequeño One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de The Loud House, Lincoln-Lucy, esta vez se centrara unos días después de mi otro fic llamado "Cama para dos", en donde la gótica decide establecer que su romance con el peli blanco será oficial a través de una alianza o pacto secreto que solo ella conoce.**

 **¿Lincoln lo aceptará? ¿Seguirán manteniendo su secreto bajo siete llaves?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder y como ya saben: Todos los Derechos reservados para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, ya que no soy dueño de The Loud House y mi objetivo es solo entretener, nada más que eso.**

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que ellos habían declarado su amor el uno con el otro? ¿Días, semanas, meses o años?. No, la respuesta era simple, hacía un par de días Lincoln y Lucy habían declarado su amor, sin dejarle saber a nadie de su familia, amigos ni en la escuela sobre lo que estaban teniendo, ya que eso era algo sumamente prohibido, que jamás debía practicarse y era el incesto, cosa que podría incluso llevar a que la sociedad se enterase y los tildaran de "enfermos y sinvergüenzas", sin olvidar tampoco que podrían ser separados, mandados a lugares alejados y que nunca tuvieran contacto alguno, pero la gótica y el peli blanco mantenían este secreto bajo siete llaves, evitando levantar cualquier sospecha en los alrededores.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos se hallaba en su habitación, leyendo cómics lo más tranquilo y sin ser molestado por sus hermanas mayores o por las gemelas, ya que Lori se hallaba en su cita con Bobby, Leni había salido con sus amigas, Luna practicaba con sus colegas en el garage, mientras que Luan se hallaba animando un cumpleaños de un vecino que vivía a pocas cuadras de la residencia Loud. Por su parte Lola se encontraba en uno de sus tantos desfiles de Princesas de la Moda junto con sus padres, los cuales habían llevado a Lana, Lisa estaba ocupada con sus investigaciones y cuidando a Lily y por último nos quedaba Lynn, la cual tenía un partido muy importante ese día y en donde había ido Albert Loud, el padre de Rita para ver a su nieta deportista y animarla.

Así que Lincoln tenía una tarde tranquila en su casa, sin preocupaciones ni deberes, solo momentos de paz y calma en una tarde de Sábado, ¿Qué podía interrumpir su momento de relación?. La respuesta la tendrían delante de ustedes mismos, ya que alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando al peli blanco de su lectura en su mundo imaginario de héroes y villanos.

Pegó un salto de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta, la cual abrió y de ahí se encontró con Lucy, la gótica de la familia, quien tenía la costumbre de aparecer de forma repentina, como un fantasma y asustaba a sus hermanos y familiares, sin olvidar sus gustos por la poesía, dibujos, los vampiros y en especial la literatura de ese género.

\- Lucy, pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?. Preguntó Lincoln a la chica, quien ingresó, caminando en silencio hacia su habitación, para que luego el muchacho cerrara la puerta.

La chica no respondió, por un momento, el peli blanco temía de que los hubieran descubierto, sentía que su corazón latía a más no poder y encima podía sentir también que ella no daba una respuesta alguna, hasta que se sentó en su cama.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Lucy?. Volvió Lincoln a preguntarle.

\- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, es que estaba pensando. Respondió ella, pero podía verse que algo le molestaba.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó de nuevo su hermano, quien se sentaba a su lado.

\- Escucha, Lincoln, ¿alguna vez has oído de un pacto de sangre?. Le lanzó ella su pregunta.

\- He oído de eso, pero nunca lo vi en persona. Respondió con un poco de duda y llevándose su mano hacia la nuca.

\- Nuestro romance no puede ser visto por nadie, lo juramos de palabras, pero debemos sellarlo para siempre con nuestra unión. Explicó Lucy la situación, mientras que ella sacaba una navaja, la cual se la había quitado a Lana mientras que ella no se encontraba, para luego llevarla hasta esa habitación con su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo será esto? Jamás había hecho algo así. Pidió Lincoln una explicación al respecto, pero en ese momento la gótica pinchó la mano del joven, haciéndole sangrar.

Lucy tomó su mano, sangrando un poco y luego se hizo un pequeño corte en la suya.

\- Debes unirla con la mía, Lincoln, así podremos sellar este "Pacto". Dijo la gótica, cosa que le sorprendió al muchacho.

El peli blanco dudó un rato, pero al final lo hizo: Unió su mano con la de su hermana, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre de la chica gótica y ella con la de él.

\- ¿Lo puedes sentir, Lincoln? ¿Sientes esa unión en nuestra sangre?. Preguntó Lucy al joven.

Por unos momentos se sentía raro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso esto era algo normal? ¿Estaba sintiendo esa presencia en su sangre? Pronto comenzó a sentir esa calidez dentro de él, raro al principio pero luego fue acogedora.

\- Sí...puedo sentirlo. Respondió el joven, mientras que Lucy lo agarraba dulcemente de los hombros y lo besaba.

Pudo sentir esa presión, esa fuerza de los labios de su hermano menor contra los suyos, le agradó, ellos habían declarado su amor en secreto aquella noche de Febrero, jurando que los dos mantendrían su secreto para siempre bajo siete llaves e impedir que cualquiera de las demás hermanas se enterara, ni mucho menos sus padres.

\- Tu sangre es cálida, Lincoln. Le dijo Lucy a su hermano, quien podía sentir como se desplomaba sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave para evitar cualquier incidente.

\- Lo sé y no me importa lo que ellos piensen de nosotros, esta "Pacto de Sangre" que hemos hecho nos protegerá de por vida, Lucy, te lo prometo. Juró el joven, quien acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana gótica por un buen tiempo, sin soltarse y pronto comenzó a ganarle el suelo para esa tarde de Sábado, por lo cual se recostó en sus almohadas junto con su hermana, la cual no pensó soltar en ningún momento y de ahí cerró los ojos, continuando abrazo a su dormida Lucy, la cual se veía muy tierna, cosa que llevó a que Lincoln le diera un beso en la frente y luego en los labios y finalmente quedaran ambos dormidos en las manos de Morfeo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este pequeño One-Shot :) Espero que les vaya a gustar. Sigo diciendo que esta pareja merece más fanfics, me gusta que las otras hermanas hagan pareja con Lincoln, en especial Lynn, pero Lucy también merece un poco más de atención, jejeje. Bueno, espero que les agrade, no olviden de comentar y por ahí haga uno entre Lincoln y Leni, ¿Qué les parece? :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo de Pascuas para todos :D.**


End file.
